


justanotherStonyfan: Friends and familiar faces - Russian translation - Друзья и знакомые лица

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, бассейны, дружба, знакомства, разговоры о сексе, упоминания о прошлых отношениях
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Бассейн Мстителей, насколько удалось понять Джеймсу, представляет собой... пару небольших бассейнов, а еще один побольше, в котором... можно наматывать круги или типа того. Он знает, что на севере штата Нью-Йорк, где расположен комплекс Мстителей, есть и еще один бассейн, который можно использовать для тренировок. Там он еще не был, учитывая насколько далеко это от Бруклина, и что Стив предпочитает быть дома-дома. Штат Нью-Йорк тоже неплох, но именно Бруклин – его дом.Поэтому Джеймс немало удивлен, когда, выйдя из лифта на другом этаже, они открывают дверь и... обнаруживают...- Эээ, - говорит он. – Вы, что, изобрели телепортацию материи и никому об этом не сказали?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, past Steve Rogers/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Kudos: 64





	justanotherStonyfan: Friends and familiar faces - Russian translation - Друзья и знакомые лица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends and Familiar Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199909) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

После потрясающего видеозвонка накануне вечером Джеймс просыпается удовлетворенным и краснеет, глядя в потолок и вспоминая подробности. Роскошный голос Стива, подобный растопленному шоколаду, то, как он всегда умудряется уговорить Джеймса произнести вслух то, что ему хочется сказать, вне зависимости от того, насколько трудным это казалось поначалу, и как он никогда не насмехается над тем, что важно для Джеймса.

Он лежит в своей постели и на несколько минут погружается в воспоминания, все равно будильник еще не сработал. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Стив был сейчас с ним, разумеется, но Стив на дежурстве, и последние пару дней Джеймсу хотелось побыть в своей квартире. Ему не нужно личное пространство постоянно, но иногда ему это нравится. Однако, когда его будильник срабатывает, и он берет телефон, чтобы его отключить, то обнаруживает смску от Стива.

_И тебе. Спокойной ночи  
00:17  
................................И о боже мой, я просто обожаю проекционную сферу. _

_................................ Увидимся завтра! Целую  
................................00:17_   
_**Вставай, соня, хорошего дня на работе, и возьми с собой шорты для плавания!  
6:15** _

Возьми... шорты для плавания? Сегодня пятница, может Стив хочет пойти поплавать после дежурства, но они обычно...

О, обычно они плавают обнаженными, если они только вдвоем, что означает, что, должно быть, они не будут только вдвоем? Ох ничего себе, ладно. И он отправляет Стиву сообщение, чтобы проверить, не добавит ли тот подробностей.

_Вставай, соня, хорошего дня на работе, и возьми с собой шорты для плавания!  
6:15_

**_................................???  
................................7:30_** **  
**.......A  
ଘ( ͡~ ͜ ʖ ͡° )  
....=☆=  
 _7:31_

Как... вообще _как_ так оказалось, что жизнь Джеймса удивляет его подобными нелепостями? Джеймс, которому двадцать один год, встречается с суперсолдатом из сороковых, который в два раза его старше, но знает, как послать самодовольный, самодельный смайлик каомодзи в смс вместо того, чтобы дать нормальный ответ.

Он берет с собой шорты, но не берет зубную щетку. Их отношениям уже три с небольшим месяца (если считать с их первого официального свидания, а не с того раза, когда _Стив Роджерс подцепил его в кофейне, чтобы перепихнуться, о господи_ ), и сейчас Джеймс в курсе, что у Стива есть дублирующий набор секс-игрушек, как оказалось, _второй_ дизайнерский халат (вот хитрюга) и запасная зубная щетка в его доме, перестроенном из склада, равно как и в Башне. Джеймс все же берет смазку (он купил запасную на те случаи, когда он проводит ночь не дома, но один флакон всегда живет в его тумбочке дома, потому что он больше никогда не хочет услышать, как на вопрос «где смазка?» отвечают что-либо, отличное от «вот тут», спасибочки, особенно теперь, когда этот вопрос ему задает именно Стив), но, помимо того, что уже прошло три месяца с того момента, как они официально начали встречаться (и почти месяц с тех пор, как Стив признался Джеймсу в любви!!!), сегодня пятница. У Джеймса должно получиться закончить работу пораньше, так что он поднимется на этаж Стива тогда, когда он обычно обедает. Он думал, что план такой: они пообедают, может быть, немного побалуются, может быть, пропустят по стаканчику с Сэмом, а потом поедут в Бруклин, потому что наступает осень, а это любимое время года Джеймса, так что они со Стивом пойдут гулять и закажут горячей выпечки и подогретых напитков, и будут сидеть в каком-нибудь заведении и наблюдать за красивыми разноцветными листьями.

Кроме того, Стив наполнил свой подземный бассейн, и Джеймс ждет-не дождется там поплавать. Но он знает, что у Стива дома и так есть для него пара шортов, так зачем же тот попросил Джеймса взять шорты с собой?

* * *

На этот вопрос он не получает ответа до тех пор, пока Стив не открывает ему дверь позднее тем же днем, и на нем шорты для плаванья до колена, под халатом, а на шею накинуто полотенце.

\- Привет, - широко улыбаясь, говорит он и притягивает Джеймса к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

У его губ вкус клубники и чего-то еще, и Джеймс облизывает губы, когда они отрываются друг от друга.

\- Привет, - говорит он. – Что ты ел?

\- Смузи, - отвечает Стив. – Молоко, клубника, мед. Хочешь?

Джеймс чувствует запах _еды_ , но похоже тут целый поднос всего. Бургеры, хот доги, что-то типа кувшина с соком?

\- Что происходит? – спрашивает он.

Стив только улыбается ему.

\- Вечеринка у бассейна, - говорит он, и Джеймс к этому не готов, вообще? – Я, ты, Сэм и Ванда. Как тебе это?

Это... чуть более приемлемо, полагает Джеймс? С этим он может справиться чуть легче.

\- Я, - начинает он, но ничего больше не может сказать.

Стив, кажется, сперва не понимает, но потом приобретает виноватый вид.

\- Ой, прости, - говорит он. – Я не, черт, я даже не подумал об этом. Ты не обязан – если хочешь, мы можем просто подняться туда, тебе не нужно переодеваться, знаешь? Или вообще мы не обязаны...

\- Нет, это, - Джеймс прикусывает губу, - я хочу познакомиться с Вандой.

\- Майка! – восклицает Стив, а потом, очевидно, соображает, что нужно типа... добавить контекст? – Извини, – если хочешь, можешь быть в шортах и майке, мы можем просто потусоваться. Мы не обязаны плавать. Я помню, каково было, когда не хочешь, чтобы на тебя смотрели. Я просто подумал, что будет легче, если во время неловкого молчания можно что-нибудь запихнуть в рот.

Джеймс не уверен, чувствует ли он себя оскорбленным. Или возбужденным.

\- Я хочу сказать, _я сам_ так и делаю. Почему, как ты думаешь, такое большое количество наших свиданий завязаны на еде?

Джеймс фыркает. Ладно, он не оскорблен.

\- Правда? – спрашивает он.

\- Солнышко, - говорит Стив, - не парься из-за этого, хорошо? Не хочешь идти, я им скажу, что мы не в настроении. Я не на дежурстве, они тоже. Мы можем просто...

\- Нет, это, - начинает Джеймс, потому что на самом деле посидеть у бассейна было бы приятно (а воспользоваться бассейном Мстителей еще и суперкруто, черт побери, это же очевидно). – Я хочу, но можно мне... – Стив выжидает, смотрит на него. Это глупо, они же регулярно трахаются, почему же это так сложно? – Да, можно я одолжу у тебя майку?

Когда эти слова покидают его рот, он как раз смотрит на Стива, и на лице у того то самое выражение « _оо, милый_ » - его голова чуть наклонена набок, на губах нежная улыбка, глаза полуприкрыты. Он выглядит умиротворенно, вроде как.

\- Конечно, - нежно отвечает он, - я пойду принесу.

Возвращается он достаточно быстро, и Джеймс видит, что у него в руках не только майка, но и множество махровых полотенец, а еще он сам надел белую майку и пару солнечных очков-авиаторов с синими зеркальными стеклами, а еще одна пара – с черными зеркальными стеклами – висит у него на горловине майки.

\- Пойдет? – говорит Стив.

Джеймс берет майку, испытывая благодарность. Он указывает на Стива, который теперь тоже в майке, хотя раньше был без нее. И... действительно приятно, что кто-то поддерживает его все время, что есть кто-то, про кого он знает, что всегда может попросить встать на его сторону.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает он.

То, что эти ребята отлично выглядят, - побочный эффект их основной работы. Он кое-как может вынести собственное обнажение перед Стивом, но снять майку перед тремя Мстителями с рельефными мышцами? Нет уж.

Он начинает стягивать рубашку через голову, будь прокляты эти пуговицы, берется за нижний край, приподнимает его, может, на 15 сантиметров, а потом замечает, что Стив пялится на полоску его обнаженной кожи.

\- Извини, - говорит Стив, когда замечает, что Джеймс его застукал, но по его голосу совсем не заметно, чтобы он хоть чуточку сожалел. – Продолжай, не отвлекайся на меня.

Джеймс смеется, но чувствует себя слегка застенчиво.

\- Мне нужно будет переодеться в шорты, - говорит он, но Стив только очень медленно кивает.

\- Ага, - говорит он, и, вот как.

Так странно, думает Джеймс, что он может проводить часы с членом Стива в собственной заднице, и при этом все равно каким-то образом стесняться, когда Стив хочет понаблюдать, как он снимает рубашку. Словно это уже чересчур – хотя на самом деле это вовсе не так. Словно, когда Стив так на него смотрит, – это каким-то образом означает куда больше, чем все остальное, словно это почему-то глубже и сильнее, и от этого его румянец еще ярче и все такое.

\- Если это поможет, - предлагает Стив, - я тоже сниму одежду, и мы можем одеться вместе.

Джеймс смотрит на него, осматривает с ног до головы и вовсе не скрывает то, как его взгляд задерживается у Стива ниже пояса, но потом он словно вянет.

\- Ну почему тебе нужно было обещать, что мы встретимся с твоими друзьями?

Стив смеется и поворачивается к нему спиной, чтобы обеспечить Джеймсу немного личного пространства.

\- Прости, милый, - он поворачивает голову ровно настолько, что Джеймсу становятся видны его ресницы и кончик носа, острая линия одной скулы. – Зато потом мы можем поехать ко мне и заценить бассейн там. Как тебе эта идея?

- _Даа,_ \- Джеймс соглашается, даже не успев толком подумать о том, следует ли озвучивать свой энтузиазм, - дааа, это же подземный бассейн, который Стив показал ему несколько недель тому назад, он выглядит так, словно его вырезали из цельной скалы и подсветка там только под водой, а еще в него низвергается водопадик, да, _даааа,_ Джеймс хочет поехать и «заценить» это, без сомнений.

Он переодевается максимально быстро, чувствуя себя незащищенным в процессе, потому что он стоит посреди самой большой гостиной, в которой он когда-либо бывал в жизни, и с одной стороны в комнате вместо стены – только огромные окна с зеркальными снаружи стеклами, но Стив не смотрит на него, пока Джеймс не разрешит, а, получив разрешение, поворачивается так резко, словно он вспомнил, что не выключил плиту, бросается к Джеймсу и _поднимает_ его на руки, ноги Джеймса обвиваются вокруг талии Стива, руки Стива поддерживают ягодицы Джеймса.

При этом Джеймс настолько теряется, что даже не закрывает глаза, когда они целуются, он даже не обнимает Стива за шею, потому что он слишком занят, цепляясь за его плечи, чтобы не упасть, - но конечно Стив ни за что бы и не позволил ему упасть.

\- Обедать вместе каждый день – это конечно здорово, Джеймс, - низким хриплым голосом говорит Стив, - и вообще-то в этом месте я собирался ужасно пошутить что-нибудь про «сожрать тебя целиком», но я передумал. Я просто очень хочу тебя трахнуть – прошло же столько дней.

Джеймс прикусывает губу.

\- Но нам же нужно идти наверх.

Стив закатывает глаза, потом коротко целует Джеймса, почти целомудренно, и опускает его на пол.

\- Ладно, _мам,_ \- говорит он, и Джеймс фыркает.

\- Чья это была идея? – спрашивает он, но широко улыбается.

Стив берет поднос с едой и кувшин с соком, а Джеймс ставит свою сумку к стене и готовится уходить вместе со Стивом.

\- Вообще-то, - замечает Стив, - это была идея Ванды.

* * *

Бассейн Мстителей, насколько удалось понять Джеймсу, представляет собой... пару небольших бассейнов, а еще один побольше, в котором... можно наматывать круги или типа того. Он знает, что на севере штата Нью-Йорк, где расположен комплекс Мстителей, есть и еще один бассейн, который можно использовать для тренировок. Там он еще не был, учитывая насколько далеко это от Бруклина, и что Стив предпочитает быть _дома-_ дома. Штат Нью-Йорк тоже неплох, но именно Бруклин – его дом.

Поэтому Джеймс немало удивлен, когда, выйдя из лифта на другом этаже, они открывают дверь и... обнаруживают...

\- Эээ, - говорит он. – Вы, что, изобрели телепортацию материи и никому об этом не сказали?

Он в тропическом дождевом лесу. Всего миг тому назад он был на Манхэттене, ранней осенью, а сейчас он окружен большими, очень зелеными растениями, воздух более влажный, солнце ярко светит и над головой пару облаков, а еще он слышит, как журчит вода.

Стив негромко смеется, шагая по белой кафельной дорожке среди зарослей, и Джеймс следует за ним.

\- Это просто голограммы, температурный контроль и хитроумное освещение, - отвечает Стив, - а еще разбрызгиватели, строгий распорядок ухода за растениями, распылители запахов... плюс некоторые изменения окружающей среды, которыми управляет Джарвис.

\- Я _в здании?_ – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив бросает на него взгляд через плечо, – Джеймс видит его глаза за стеклами очков.

\- Я бы мог подумать, что на тебя произвело бы большее впечатление, если бы ты был на свежем воздухе.

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

По ощущениям, это, действительно, так словно они идут в самой чаще дождевого леса – сколько бы света ни просачивалось сквозь кроны деревьев, Джеймс не видит окон или стен или чего-то подобного. Он даже может видеть проблески _Солнца,_ с ума сойти, - но в общем-то возможность маскировать определенные условия окружающей среды была у Старка уже много лет. По сути это просто очень точное построение проекции, когда конкретное изображение проецируется на специально созданную среду, которая специально разработана так, чтобы воспроизвести эту конкретную проекцию. Сделать так, чтобы куб из белой пены выглядел, как комод, или белая занавеска выглядела, как флаг.

Джеймс подозревает, что потолок тут очень высокий и белый, возможно, за ним спрятаны лампы, и, возможно, к стенам это тоже относится? Возможно, вместо стен тут затянутые тканью окна, или, возможно, стены целиком состоят из световых панелей, но если бы Джеймса сюда принесли, пока он спал, и разбудили уже здесь, он понятия бы не имел, что он в здании, и уж тем более, насколько высоко над центром города они сейчас находятся. Спустя пару минут Джеймс начинает слышать голоса – наверное, даже раньше – а потом Стив отодвигает какую-то часть листвы всем телом, чтобы пройти в открывшуюся щель боком, и впереди становится виден бассейн в форме боба с чистой голубой водой, посреди которого на надувном куске пиццы лежит Клинт «Соколиный глаз» Бартон в фиолетовых шортах и черных солнечных очках, потягивая что-то, вероятно, алкогольное из стеклянной банки в форме ананаса.

Вы что, черт побери, издеваетесь? Во-первых, серьезно, надувная пицца, но во-вторых, никто не говорил, что здесь будет Клинт Бартон!

Сэм Уилсон не в бассейне, он сидит на стуле у столика под покосившимся зонтом от солнца, в белой майке без рукавов и красных шортах, а Ванда «Алая Ведьма» Максимофф растянулась на лежаке с другой стороны столика, в бордовом слитном купальнике, с завязками на шее, вокруг ее бедер обернуто полупрозрачное парео, на голове большая шляпа с мягкими полями, а на носу огромные очки «кошачий глаз».

Чеоооооорт побери, Джеймсу все это не по зубам.

\- Эй – еда! – говорит Сэм, и Клинт и Ванда садятся и улыбаются Стиву, а потом, словно ими управляет один и тот же механизм, они синхронно поворачивают головы и смотрят на Джеймса.

\- О, привет, это тот парнишка? – спрашивает Клинт Бартон, и кусок пиццы под ним поскрипывает.

\- О! – чуть ли не взвизгивает Ванда Максимофф. – Это Джеймс, как чудесно, я так хотела с тобой познакомиться!

Она встает с лежака и накидывает легкий халатик, который сочетается со всем остальным, что на ней надето, а потом подходит...

_Черт, она подходит к ним, будь неладна его проклятая бисексуальность..._

Она обнимает Стива, улыбаясь, дотягивается подбородком до его плеча и сжимает его в объятиях, причем он продолжает держать еду и питье на вытянутых руках, а потом она так же обнимает и Джеймса – крепко и близко к нему прижимаясь – отступает на шаг назад и смотрит на него, не убирая руки с плеча Джеймса.

\- Ой, извини, - говорит она, - мне следовало сперва спросить, может, ты не любишь обниматься!

\- А, нет, все нормально, - отвечает Джеймс, и она широко улыбается, глядит на него поверх солнечных очков. – Я не против объятий.

\- Ты молодой человек Стива! – продолжает она. – Он нам все про тебя рассказал, я с таким нетерпением ждала, когда мы познакомимся, – идем, сядь рядом со мной.

У нее приятный акцент и очаровательная теплая улыбка, и она берет Джеймса за руку и ведет к лежаку, усаживает его ближе к изголовью, чтобы он не мог удрать, - нет, нечестно, так он оказывается и рядом с Сэмом тоже, в самом удобном месте для разговора. Спустя миг Стив оказывается поблизости, ставит на стол поднос и кувшин с соком. Там уже стоят стаканы, а еще вокруг стола есть несколько свободных стульев, и Стив снимает с майки черные зеркальные очки и протягивает их Джеймсу.

\- Держи, - говорит он.

Джеймс берет очки. _Ray-Ban_ , ого, ладно.

\- Спасибо, - он надевает их и смотрит вверх. – У-у меня нет крема от загара.

\- И не надо, - произносит Клинт Бартон из гущи всплесков и поскрипывания, которые сопровождают его продвижение к краю бассейна на плоту из пиццы.

\- Это все симуляция, - говорит ему Сэм. – Никакого ультрафиолета, потому что нам не особо хочется заработать меланому.

Джеймс хмурится.

\- А как ты тогда загораешь? – спрашивает он Ванду.

Та пожимает плечами.

\- Приятно просто лежать в тепле, - отвечает она. – У нас летний денек всегда, когда мы захотим, и никаких обычно прилагающихся рисков!

\- Это моя вина, - Стив берет бургер и садится – на его очках нигде нет лого Ray-Ban, ни на линзах, ни на оправе, что, вероятно, означает, что на Джеймсе сейчас лучшая пара очков Стива. – Кожа ирландца. Я становлюсь красным, как рак, примерно за двадцать минут.

Ванда смеется.

\- Ты становишься снова нормальным за каких-нибудь полдня, - говорит Сэм, наливая себе, - если конечно все не совсем плохо...

\- О, ты имеешь в виду, как в Австралии? – отзывается Стив.

У Сэма не идет носом его напиток, но выглядит так, словно он к этому близок.

\- В Австралии? – переспрашивает Джеймс.

\- Он же носит шлем без нижней половины, - заговорщическим тоном говорит ему Ванда. – Он три дня выглядел, как Гомер Симпсон.

\- Ха, ха, очень смешно, - говорит Стив, - смейтесь над человеком, который полнедели не мог побриться.

\- Он постоянно находил кусочки кожи в еде, - замечает Клинт, и все на секунду приобретают такой вид, словно их мутит.

\- Чел, я же ем, - говорит Сэм, беря в руку хот-дог.

На них на всех разные соусы, замечает Джеймс. На некоторых есть лук. На некоторых есть сыр, там и сям измельченные овощи. Стив сам их приготовил?

\- Да, можно что угодно говорит про Папочку Роджерса, - говорит Клинт, - но он точно знает, как хорошенько поджарить сосиску.

Джеймс хлопает глазами в ответ на большую часть этого предложения.

\- Не называй меня так, - говорит Стив.

\- А _Джеймс_ тебя так называет? – ухмыляется Клинт.

\- Я обычно называю его «о боже», вообще-то, - говорит Джеймс, тут же вспоминает, что он сейчас не с Эми разговаривает, и густо краснеет, – ему даже не нужно зеркало, чтобы это подтвердить, потому что он это чувствует.

На несколько секунд воцаряется ошеломленное молчание, потом Сэм говорит «эээ», а Клинт злорадно хихикает.

\- Ну и ну, - говорит Ванда, но она тоже едва может сдержать улыбку.

\- Пожалуйста, давайте притворимся, что я этого не говорил, - Джеймс закрывает лицо руками, потом вспоминает, что ему не стоит заляпывать отпечатками пальцев дорогие очки Стива.

Он слышит, как смеется Стив, и опускает руку, чтобы показать тому язык.

\- Они обычно еще хуже, - говорит Сэм Клинту и Ванде, и Стив вздыхает.

\- Расскажи мне, как вы познакомились, - говорит Ванда, мягко подталкивая Джеймса плечом.

\- Ты _знаешь_ , как мы познакомились, - говорит ей Стив.

\- Я слышала это от тебя, а теперь дай мне послушать версию Джеймса, - и она смотрит на него поверх очков, сдвигая их на кончик носа.

Ее взгляд проницателен и многозначителен, и при этом она лет на десять младше Стива, или около того – сложно сказать точно. А это означает, что Джеймс разрывается, не зная, видеть ли в ней только Мстителя или еще и соучастницу.

\- Мы, - начинает Джеймс, краем глаза глядя на Стива и зная, что никто этого точно не заметит за зеркальными стеклами, - впервые увидели друг друга, когда я был на работе.

Ее брови приподнимаются.

\- Это не та история, что я слышала! – говорит она. – Стив сказал, вы познакомились в кофейне.

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Официально, да, но впервые увидел его я на работе. Ему чинили планшет.

Ванда издает заинтересованный звук.

\- Ему чинили планшет! – повторяет она. – А познакомились вы позднее?

\- Спустя пару дней, да, - отвечает Джеймс. – Мы видели друг друга, когда я работал, а потом мы случайно встретились в кофейне и...

Он хмурится, поворачивает на этот раз голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. Тот сидит, опираясь локтем на стол, подпирая голову рукой.

\- Можешь рассказывать, как тебе угодно, - говорит он таким тоном, что мог бы быть страдальческим, если бы не его улыбка – возможно, его глаза при этом тоже характерно блестят, но Джеймс этого не видит из-за солнечных очков.

Джеймс прикусывает губу, чувствует, как сам начинает улыбаться, но он знает, что ему ничего за это не будет, потому что Стив коротко, едва заметно ему кивнул.

\- Коммандер Роджерс пришел за кофе, а ушел с небольшим послеобеденным удовольствием.

У Ванды открывается рот, но она улыбается, а Клинт с размаха ставит свой стеклянный ананас на стол в притворном возмущении.

\- Ты же сказал нам с Нат, что встречаешься с парнишкой!

\- К тому моменту, как я вам об этом сказал, мы уже встречались! – Стив поднимает глаза вверх и прищуривается, задумываясь над этим. – Только начали?

\- Поверить не могу, что нас заменил один из парней Старка.

\- Клинт, - говорит Стив, и Клинт замолкает, но спустя миг до Джеймса доходит.

\- Заменил? – переспрашивает Джеймс, а потом ( _!!!_ ), - твои секретные друзья, с которыми ты занимался сексом, - это _Черная Вдова и Соколиный Глаз!?_

\- Ну, я хочу сказать, - отвечает Стив, - это уже не секрет, если ты про это вопишь.

\- Он не знал? – спрашивает Клинт.

\- Он не знал, что это вы двое, - говорит Стив. – К тому же, он не «Парень Старка».

\- Ну вообще-то, я вроде как им являюсь, это кличка, которую дали СМИ Инициативе по найму Новых Работников?

Стив роняет голову в ладони.

\- Есть еще что-то, что кому-то хотелось бы про меня раскрыть и/или в чем-то меня переубедить, - говорит он, - или мы закончили?

\- Он обожает диснеевские мультики, - говорит Ванда.

\- Он кладет слишком много чеснока в еду и считает, что отлично ее приправил, - говорит Сэм.

\- Ему очень нравится, когда...

\- Нет! – перебивает Клинта Стив. – Нет, этот разговор можно вести только наедине.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я обменялся советами с парнишкой? – спрашивает удивленный Клинт.

\- Во-первых, - говорит Стив, - обмен предполагает взаимное предоставление информации и взаимное применение ее впоследствии, а эту перспективу тебе сперва следует обсудить с Джеймсом, пока ты не успел обрадоваться... – эээ Стив, что, говорит о сексе втроем с Соколиным Глазом, может, Джеймс спит и видит сон? – а во-вторых, ему не нужны советы, он отлично сам справляется, _но_ , конечно, я ни в коем случае не подразумеваю, что ты в этом не исключительно талантлив, потому что я не смог бы забыть об этом, даже не обладая фотографической памятью.

\- Они, что, разговаривают об этом? – спрашивает Сэм. – Они реально разговаривают об этом посреди бела дня перед всеми нами?

\- Вообще четверо из нас пятерых в этом разговоре участвуют, - Ванда накрывает его ладонь своей. – Расслабься уже.

Клинт наклоняется к Сэму.

\- Я мог бы показать тебе, если ты...

Джеймс смеется, фыркает, прикрывает рот ладонью.

\- Это было тогда, когда мне нужен был физический контакт, - говорит Стив Сэму, - ты же знал об этом.

\- Я знал об этом, - говорит Сэм. – Знать и слышать подробный отчет – это вовсе не тютелька в тютельку одно и то же.

Стив прижимает ладонь к груди.

\- Разве я позволил кому-то из них рассказать тебе какие-то реальные подробности? – спрашивает он, а Клинт одновременно замечает:

\- Интересный выбор слов.

\- Джеймс, если тебе хотелось бы обсудить с Клинтом его обширные познания о моем теле и прочие истории, - говорит Стив, - мы можем договориться встретиться в какой-то момент, когда нас не будут окружать мои близкие друзья, которые со мной не спали.

\- А почему меня не приглашают? – с заметным разочарованием спрашивает Ванда, и Стив закатывает глаза.

\- Это потрясающе, между прочим, - замечает Джеймс. – Когда я был маленьким, все бульварные газеты только о вас и писали. Типа кто из вас с кем встречается, и устраиваете ли вы оргии после заданий...

\- Я хотел бы сказать, что не помню таких заголовков, - говорит Сэм, - но я помню.

\- ...и все это время, оказывается, это было правдой!

Стив качает головой.

\- Ну, - говорит он, - Стив в юности был никчемным оборвышем, который выглядел, как швабра с грязной тряпкой сверху.

\- А еще он художник, - говорит Клинт. – Эстетика.

Стив согласно кивает.

\- Если окружить меня красивыми людьми, я за себя не отвечаю. До сыворотки у меня не было бы _никаких_ шансов.

\- Насчет меня это неправда, надо и у Нат уточнить, она раньше тоже говорила обратное, - замечает Клинт, но Стив только отмахивается.

\- Слушай, - он наклоняется к Джеймсу, - они дали мне то, в чем я нуждался, в то время, когда мне это было необходимо как никогда, показали мне то, что нужно было показать, дали мне то, что мне было нужно, - меня никто не обнимал уже два года на тот момент, не по-настоящему, когда появились эти двое. Сэм может это подтвердить, хоть он и не хочет этого делать.

\- Ага, - говорит Сэм. – Я знаю, тебе это очень помогло.

\- Хочешь с ними об этом поговорить – я не стану тебя останавливать. Мы все взрослые, и я ничего против не имею. От любопытства хуже не будет, не в подобных вопросах. Мы обсудим это позже, если хочешь.

Джеймс с энтузиазмом кивает. О да, он хочет.

\- А пока завязывайте с этим, все вы, - говорит Сэм, и, в основном, они так и делают, если не считать Клинта, который вставляет еще пару шуточек с «прозрачными» намеками.

* * *

Когда Стив заканчивает свой второй хот-дог, все остальные уже сыты. Джеймс точно наелся. Он опирается на изголовье лежака, слушая, как протестует его желудок. Они с Вандой пьют то, что было в кувшине с соком – это нечто вроде безалкогольного коктейля «текила санрайз».

\- Не хочешь коктейльчика? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив закатывает глаза и легонько его пинает.

\- Умник, - говорит он.

\- Ну тебе же все равно нравится, - отвечает Джеймс.

Просто у Джеймса точно нет места в животе, чтобы допить то, что осталось у него в стакане.

Стив пьет пиво, хотя и не способен опьянеть. Сэм уже выпил бутылку, а Клинт, каким-то образом, наполнил заново свой стеклянный ананас, пока никто этого не заметил.

Так что, когда Стив встает за своим вторым бургером (нет, погодите, это уже третий, они достаточно долго уже беседуют, а он ест бургеры и хот-доги по очереди), куда менее удивительно, чем это могло бы быть, что Клинт откуда-то вытягивает колоду карт.

\- О, здорово, - Стив почесывает щетину, которая выросла у него на челюсти за то время, что они были здесь, - во что играем?

\- Блэкджек? – предлагает Клинт.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Стив.

\- Нет, - отвечает Сэм.

Ванда смеется.

\- Я научу вас играть в Черную Даму, - она берет карты у Клинта – они, что, ламинированные? Он с ними в бассейне плавал? Тут она наклоняется к Джеймсу. – Стив любит считать карты.

\- Нет! – протестует тот. – У меня это получается нечаянно!

\- За нечаянно бьют отчаянно, - бормочет Сэм.

\- И он еще клянется, что не производит математические расчеты, когда бросает огромный металлический диск... – замечает Клинт.

\- Эй! – возмущенно восклицает Стив. – Ну конечно это чистая математика, я просто не специально это делаю. Я просто смотрю на всякую хрень и знаю, куда именно бросать.

Джеймс наклоняется вперед.

\- А с вами он проделывает этот фокус, когда он притворяется, что не умеет готовить...

\- Слушай, ты, - Стив грозит Джеймсу пальцем.

\- Эй, погоди, - говорит Клинт, - как ты думаешь, если его оскорбить, он перестанет для нас готовить?

\- Сложный вопрос, - театрально шепчет Джеймс. – Думаешь, то, что игра новая, помешает ему считать карты?

\- Как насчет покера? – Стив тыкает Джеймса пальцем в то особое место в боку, что заставляет его согнуться пополам с воплем.

\- Может в «верю-не верю»? – предлагает он, придя в себя, и пинает стул Стива ногой.

Стив слегка теряет равновесие, когда стул сдвигается с места, глядит на Джеймса укоризненно, но потом, словно в замедленном действии, все его тело дергается, очки съезжают с носа, открывая внезапно широко раскрывшиеся глаза, когда он выбрасывает вперед руку, пытаясь ухватиться за стол, а его колени поднимаются вверх, чуть ли не до груди. Он задевает кончиками пальцев край стола – кувшин, стаканы и тарелки со звоном сдвигаются с места – но не успевает ухватиться, а потом просто...

\- О господи, - выдавливает Джеймс.

...опрокидывается вверх тормашками, его ноги оказываются на месте головы, а потом на его месте остается только огромная волна.

Сэм, да уж, Сэм просто _орет_ от смеха после первых нескольких секунд потрясенного молчания, а Джеймс и Ванда немедленно оказываются на ногах. Клинта, кажется, не особо волнует все происходящее, но он заинтересованно смотрит на свой новый коктейль.

Стив почти мгновенно всплывает, он откидывает волосы со лба и отплевывается, зажимая нос и тряся головой. Потом он подбирает очки, которые уже начинают тонуть.

\- Стив, - расстроенно говорит Джеймс, и когда насквозь промокший Стив поднимает на него глаза, Джеймс виновато морщится. – Извини.

Стив по грудь в воде и выглядит скорее удивленным, нежели раздраженным всем случившимся, к тому же он в шортах и майке, так что, в этом же весь смысл, верно? Это же типа... одежда для плавания, верно?

Сэм все еще смеется, и Ванда тоже начинает.

\- Ну, - замечает она, - что же за вечеринка у бассейна без купания?

Она снимает халатик и шляпу и залезает в воду, а Стив хитро, с намеком улыбается Джеймсу и начинает двигаться к ступеням, ведущим из бассейна. Клинт пожимает плечами, отставляет свою банку в сторону и принимается вылавливать свой надувной кусок пиццы, который не спеша дрейфует с тех пор, как спокойствие воды было нарушено.

Стив добирается до противоположного края бассейна, и, когда он начинает подниматься по ступеням, Джеймс просто смотрит на него, в мокрых шортах и прозрачной от влаги майке, и мускулы на его спине сами по себе восхитительны, но потом Стив поворачивается, и у Джеймса пересыхает во рту.

Одно дело, когда Стив мокрый и обнаженный в душе или бассейне, и совсем другое дело – Стив в облегающей одежде. Но Стив в мокрой майке? Складки белой ткани пересекают его тело, в тех местах, где она не прилегает плотно, и заодно обрисовывают каждую его мышцу. Он поворачивается и его гладкая персиково-розовая кожа обрисовывается отдельными участками – пресс, грудь, ключицы – его живот подобен греческой колонне – мощный, с такими линиями и углами, словно он высечен из мрамора. Он выглядит подобно мужчинам на фото в книгах, которые можно найти на верхних полках в книжных магазинах. Это искусство, но особый вид искусства – эти профессионально сфотографированные мужчины, в изящных позах, с соблазнительным взглядом в камеру, облитые водой или намазанные маслом, рядом с тщательно расположенной вазой. У этих книг обычно названия типа «Прикосновение», «Парни утром в воскресенье» или «Влюбленные мужчины».

Джеймс изо всех сил старается не думать « _ну знаете, эти реально сексуальные фоточки геев_ », но очень трудно так не думать, когда соски Стива просвечивают сквозь его майку.

\- У тебя есть выбор, - с одежды Стива ручьями стекает вода, его волосы прилипли к голове, но при этом он все равно каким-то образом остается привлекательным. – Либо ты нырнешь сам, либо я тебя окуну.

Сэм все еще смеется.

\- Можешь меня окунуть, - Джеймс улыбается и поднимает руки вверх – показывая, что он _сдается._ – Я это заслужил.

Стив идет к нему с другого конца бассейна, оставляя темные следы на терракотовой плитке, притягивает к себе Джеймса, снимает с него очки и кладет их на стол. Потом он целует его, медленно и крепко, и, отрываясь от его губ, говорит:

\- Глубокий вдох, - ждет, пока Джеймс его сделает и боком спихивает его в бассейн.

Когда Джеймс всплывает, смеясь, Стив уже держит Сэма Уилсона на плече.

\- Чел, у твоего парнишки же был выбор!

\- Мой парнишка попросил прощения.

\- Извини? – говорит Сэм. – Извини!

Но к этому моменту он уже в воздухе, потому что Стив, суперсолдат, прыгает в бассейн, все еще держа Сэма на плече, и вместе они поднимают такую волну, что Джеймса накрывает с головой.

* * *

Перед тем, как они собираются уходить, Стив снимает майку и выжимает ее над бассейном, отлепляет от груди жетоны со звяканьем, игнорируя тот факт, что они немедленно снова приклеиваются к влажной коже. Джеймс неловко пытается сделать то же самое, не снимая майки, оттягивает ткань вбок и выжимает, но тут Стив подходит к нему с халатом.

\- Вот, - тихо говорит тот, - можешь снять майку и надеть это.

Джеймс так и делает, пока Стив держит халат на весу, закрывая его от остальных. Потом Стив помогает ему надеть халат и выжимает майку Джеймса, пока Джеймс завязывает пояс.

Он также вытирает ему волосы полотенцем, потом обнимает Сэма, целует в щеку Клинта и Ванду.

\- Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Джеймс! – говорит Ванда, когда они уходят, у Стива в руках поднос и пустой кувшин, и Джеймс машет ей рукой.

Она смотрит на него, словно он сумасшедший, и подходит обнять их обоих.

\- Как чудесно, что вы нашли друг друга, - говорит она им.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Стив, негромко и нежно.

Джеймс видит, как много это для него значит.

\- И мы скоро снова увидимся, да? – добавляет она. – Было чудесно.

\- Да, рад был тебя видеть, чувак, - говорит Сэм.

\- Мне нужен его номер телефона! – кричит им вслед Клинт, и Стив посмеивается, когда они идут к лифту.

\- Очки не забыл? – спрашивает он Джеймса.

\- Не забыл, вернуть их тебе?

\- Это твои солнечные очки, - отвечает Стив и продолжает шагать, оставляя замершего на месте Джеймса стоять посреди фальшивого дождевого леса с парой очков Ray-Ban в руке. Потом мозги Джеймса снова включаются и заставляют его ноги работать.

\- Но это же Ray-Ban! – говорит Джеймс.

\- А у меня есть эти, - отвечает Стив, поворачиваясь, чтобы показать Джеймсу свои синие авиаторы. – Зачем мне еще Ray-Ban?

* * *

Они уже дошли до апартаментов Стива, и тот открывает входную дверь, когда Джеймс наконец оказывается не в силах сдерживать свое радостное волнение.

\- Ты же мне все расскажешь, - говорит он, - правда?

Стив опускает поднос и кувшин на рабочую поверхность в кухне, поворачивается и упирается руками в бедра, и, ого, у него такая тонкая талия.

\- Вот что я тебе могу предложить, - отвечает он, - я расскажу тебе все, что ты хочешь знать, но только, если это относится ко мне самому.

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает он.

\- Я имею в виду, - объясняет Стив, - что я расскажу тебе, что мне нравится, но я не стану рассказывать, что нравится им. Понимаешь? Было бы невежливо...

\- О боже мой, да, хорошо, - Джеймс подходит к Стиву. – Я не хочу ничего такого знать, нет. Я хочу сказать, это ты мне интересен.

\- А-га, - Стив обвивает Джеймса руками, смотрит на него сверху вниз. – Ну валяй тогда, спрашивай что угодно.

Джеймс прикусывает губу, смотрит на обнаженную грудь Стива, разделенную пополам цепочкой, на нее ведь так приятно глядеть, и говорит:

\- Что ты любил делать больше всего?

Стив улыбается, глядя на него.

\- Если я особенно хорошо себя вел, они устраивали так, чтобы я был посередине, между ними, - говорит он, слегка покачивая их обоих. – Занимались мной с обоих концов. Я почти уверен, что это мое самое любимое занятие на свете с двумя партнерами сразу. Я хочу сказать, я универсал, так почему бы не все сразу, понимаешь?

Джеймс может это себе представить, может...

Погодите...

\- Так, - говорит Джеймс, - извини, если что, но... я хочу сказать, я не знаю, считается ли это вопросом не про тебя, но типа... кто из... в смысле, ты был сверху... – да уж, это куда сложнее, чем ему казалось, составить слова в предложении в нужном порядке.

\- Они оба трахали меня, - говорит Стив. – Бывало и по-другому, но кто конкретно кого трахал, это менялось. Я говорил тебе раньше, что моя бышая не любила делать кое-что, что любил я. Мне всегда нравилось и трахать самому, и когда трахают меня, а они...они очень, очень умело уделяли мне внимание, позволяли мне – или давали – возможность делать и то, и другое. Мне нужны были определенные вещи, которых я не получал в других межличностных отношениях, понимаешь? Я не шутил, когда сказал, что меня никто даже не обнимал на тот момент уже так долго. А потом однажды они спросили, почему я не пытаюсь просто пойти и найти себе что-то, раз я так очевидно в этом нуждаюсь. Я сказал, что для этого мне необходима эмоциональная связь, и тогда они спросили, классифицирую ли я эмоциональную исключительно как романтическую.

\- А, так типа, ты не был готов к романтическим отношениям, но... Ты демисексуал?

\- Да, в основном, - отвечает Стив. –Ты был исключением, но ненадолго.

\- То есть они типа были для тебя достаточно близкими друзьями, чтобы ты смог обратиться к ним за сексом-без-привязанности?

\- Именно, - говорит Стив. – А еще они опытные полевые агенты. Невозможно найти кого-то, кто смог бы лучше понимать человека без слов – когда они вдвоем были рядом, мне вообще почти ни о чем не нужно было просить.

Джеймс потрясенно смотрит на него, медленно качая головой.

\- Ну тогда, - говорит он, - ладно, если это было твое любимое занятие с ними обоими, тогда что ты больше всего любил делать с ними по отдельности?

Стив наклоняет голову набок, обдумывает это.

\- Ну, много всего, - отвечает он. – Иногда они оба присутствовали, но один из них не принимал участие. Это мне очень нравилось, типа... просто наблюдение. А еще они могли быть... – он прищуривается, ищет подходящее слово, - я не хочу сказать - чрезмерными, - наконец выдает он, - или жестокими. Но в некоторые дни я нуждался в том, чтобы меня контролировали, сильнее, чем в другие дни.

\- О? – говорит Джеймс.

\- Ага, - кивает Стив. – Если тебе правда интересно, мы можем поехать в Бруклин завтра, а сегодня я тебе покажу.

Джеймс чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх.

\- А в Бруклине ты не можешь мне показать?

\- Ну, во-первых, - говорит Стив, - закрепленные в стенах элементы здесь закреплены с помощью технологий Старка и усилены. А во-вторых, - он наклоняется, чтобы его губы были совсем рядом с ухом Джеймса, - и Джеймс мог бы списать свою дрожь на мокрые волосы и одежду, но знает, что это было бы неправдой, - во-вторых, - его рука сильнее прижимается к спине Джеймса, его тело плотнее прижимается к телу Джеймса, - нам реально стоит начать прямо сейчас. Я хочу сказать, на это могут уйти _часы._

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, - он облизывает губы, когда его дыхание ускоряется. – Я думаю, что могу поддержать эту идею.


End file.
